Over the past decade, environmental scientists have increasingly used low-cost sensors and custom software to gather and analyze environmental data. Included in this trend has been the use of imagery from digital cameras and data loggers. Published literature has highlighted the challenge scientists have encountered with poor and problematic camera and logger performance and power consumption, limited capacity for the acquisition of coupled environmental data, limited capacity for ‘smart’ sensors to trigger altered measurement states based on environmental thresholds, limited data download and wireless communication options, general ruggedness of off the shelf camera solutions, and time consuming and hard-to-reproduce digital image analysis options.